Secuelas de tu inocencia
by Ceresita
Summary: La vida ya tenía su destino marcado y todo lo que pudo hacer ella fue seguirlo, ahora que todo esta bien, el hara todo por tenerla de vuelta...


Bueno aclarando esta historia no estab basada en nadita n,nU, solomediotome de guía elmundo de un "juego on" llamado "RO" asi que aclaro ese juego no me pertenece ninada de lo que ocurre en ese lugar yo tan solo tome de guia un poco de sumundo apr allevar acabo esta historia )...

supongo es todo o.o... ah! si e smiprimer hstoria asique espero y logren entender algo nn

**Secuelas de tu inocencia**

Acto 1 "Comencemos"

Año 2000, reinado de Neon

En un lugar un poco desordenado, donde la luz del sol entraba libremente por un gran ventanal iluminando cada rincón de aquel enorme cuarto, que al juzgar por el montón de libros en los estantes era una gran biblioteca, un hombre de cabellos un poco largos, negros como la noche y tez un poco pálida, se veía sumergido escribiendo lo que parecían ser sus memorias.

-_Es una mañana como cualquiera en un reino lleno de tranquilidad, pero este reino no es como el que normalmente conocemos, por que este reino es mi reino y como tal posee grandes riquezas. Mi nombre es Neon y soy el poderoso rey de tan maravilloso lugar "Laguna Realm", un reino lleno de magia y de seres fantásticos, donde todas las razas viven en equilibrio, un reino que ha ido evolucionando con el pasar de los años, a decir verdad me gusta llamar a mi reino un "Reino de fantasía" pues en las afueras habitan seres extraños para la mayoría de las personas, pero que son grandes fuentes de riquezas para todos, en este lugar la gente vive de la cacería, que otros realizan ya que gracias al gran numero de materiales que poseen todos los seres extraños se pueden llegar a crear grandes cosas, ¿No me lo creen? El ejemplo mas claro de esto son las alas. Alas fantásticas que nos brindan grandes habilidades para el combate, claro, existen varias clases de ellas algunas mas poderosas que otras, pero ningunas como las de ella… se dice que estas alas son creadas queriendo igualar a las de unos seres maravillosos que existieron hace ya 1500 años o por lo menos eso es lo que la mayoría de las personas quiere creer. Pero yo se, que eso es verdad por que detrás de toda esta paz que existe en este lugar hay una historia llena de oscuridad, una historia que tan solo puede ser recordada por aquellos que la vivieron, una historia que tan solo puedo recordar yo. Pero que en verdad me gusta leer de aquel pequeño escrito que encontré después de todo lo ocurrido aquel pequeño escrito que seguramente fue realizado por ella, el ser mas inocente que he conocido._-

Escribía Neon con seriedad, lentamente dejo lo que hacía, y saco de uno de los cajones de aquel inmenso escritorio, un pequeño libro ya gastado por el tiempo, pero que había intentado conservar en el mejor estado posible en el pasar de los años y aunque lo había leído un millón de veces, su recorrido por aquellas paginas gastadas comenzó de nuevo –_Y aquí estoy otra vez queriendo recordar aquel momento en que te conocí…- _ Pensó

_Año 500__, reinado de Neon._

_La historia comienza aquí, en un momento tan anhelado por tan solo un pequeño grupo de personas pero, que seria el más recordado por todos._

_Era ya cerca de la media noche en el bosque de payon, mejor conocida para todos la hora 0, la hora en la cual la luna esta en lo mas alto del cielo nocturno bañando con su luz blanca hasta el ultimo rincón de esta magnifica tierra. _

_Normalmente los habitantes de este lugar se encuentran descansando después de un arduo día de trabajo y lamentablemente de esclavitud. Pero a pesar de esta terrible situación 3 personas yacen escondidas en lo más profundo de este bosque esperando el momento anhelado. Una de ellas llevaba entre sus brazos un pequeño bulto envuelto en una delicada tela color blanco, las otras dos parecían simplemente seguirla y vigilar que no hubiera nadie más en su camino_

_Y fue entonces que lo sintió, aquel hombre que llevaba en brazos el extraño objeto comenzó ha presenciar un hecho sorprendente y rápido llamo a sus compañeros entre ellos una mujer ya mayor -ha llegado el momento- replico esta –colócalo en el suelo- dijo con un semblante serio pero por dentro ella sabía que la emoción se apoderaba de sus entrañas… El hombre hizo lo que la mujer le ordeno y con cuidado quito la fina tela que cubría el objeto y lo bajo, a simple vista parecía una pequeña esfera de cristal de un color rosado que apenas se podía distinguir, además de tener una apariencia muy frágil. Cuando esta al fin pudo tocar el suelo comenzó a brillar y emitiendo un extraño sonido que solo las personas que presenciaron el evento pueden describir, empezó a romperse, lentamente la tan delicada esfera fue revelando su contenido… al principio no podía distinguirse que era lo que estaba en medio de esa luz segadora que emitía, pero, cuando el resplandor fue disminuyendo las tres personas que presenciaron el acto quedaron impactadas con lo que veían y pronto la mujer dijo –Rápido cúbranla y recójanla- Los dos hombres acataron las instrucciones pero, cuando uno de estos lo sostuvo el bosque se vio inundado del llanto del pequeño ser –¿Y ahora que hacemos?- replicaron al unísono los hombres –¿Que no es claro? Debemos cuidar de ella, después de todo es el legado de nuestra familia, un legado que hemos estado esperando durante 500 años- mientras repetía estas palabras, la mujer abrazo al pequeño y dijo para si misma aquel que sería su nombre –Ceres- _

_Después de lo ocurrido los 3 emprendieron su recorrido de regreso a casa con ahora ya aquel ser que sería su salvación, aquel ser que era el legado y tesoro más valioso de su familia. Al llegar a casa se instalaron en la pequeña sala y esperaron a que la mujer hablara –Queremos una explicación mas congruente- dijo un hombre –Si, todo este tiempo hemos cuidado de este ser sin saber lo que era en realidad, lo único que sabemos es que es muy valioso pero, ¿Qué es lo que esta creatura realizará en el futuro?- Replico el otro, la mujer los miro con sabiduría y comenzó a hablar. _

_-Como ustedes saben este reino estuvo dividido en dos razas líderes hace 500 años, una de las razas era la que estaba bajo el mando de nuestro rey, es decir la raza mas temida en aquellos tiempos y lamentablemente la malvada, ellos tenían todo tipo de habilidades de combate pero además de eso tenían de su parte al demonio más poderoso de todos, aquel que los dirigía, aquel que solo daba ordenes de destrucción, aquel que solo quería ver sangre derramada, aquel que quería tener todo el reino a sus pies, Neon… La otra raza era lo opuesto a la de demonios ellos eran la raza más pura que el mundo conoció…- La mujer se contuvo de hablar cuando se percato que la pequeña creatura había abierto sus ojos y sonrío para ella después de esto continuo –Ellos eran conocidos como los alados, el nombre es obvio ya que tenían la habilidad de volar pero, he de decir que estas alas no eran comunes ya que con tan solo verlas era una sensación de alivio de salvación, y aunque el resto de las razas que habitaban en este reino en ese entonces no tuvieran tan preciado don, con tan solo sentir aquel viento que provocaban al agitarse se sentían aliviados, se sentían los seres más puros. Como era de esperarse el demonio Neon necesitaba desaparacer ha esta raza si quería el control de todo el reino ya que alguna vez el había escuchado que ellos poseían un arma que seria capaz de aniquilarlo y fue así que se desato una enorme guerra…- Entonces la mujer fue interrumpida por uno de los hombres –Espera lo que quieres decir es que esa pequeña creatura que llevas en brazos ¿es aquella arma?- -Así es- respondió la mujer -¿Qué?! , hay algo que no logro entender y ese algo es el ¿por que nuestra familia es la que la posee?- Dijo el otro igual de sorprendido –Callen y déjenme terminar de contar…- contesto la mujer con voz dura y siguió hablando –Como era de esperarse, a pesar de que los seres alados eran muy poderosos perdieron ante aquel demonio, pero en secreto aun guardaban su ultima esperanza, cuando la guerra estaba por terminar y solo unos cuantos alados quedaban en pie, lejos tras una montaña una mujer alada mal herida llevaba a cuestas de su vida un pequeño objeto envuelto en una delicada tela blanca…- Los hombres se miraron sorprendidos –Si así es, ese objeto era el mismo que nuestra familia ha protegido con su vida- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa picarona -Ahora todo comienza a tener sentido- murmuro con voz quebradiza uno de ellos –Me alegro…- contesto la mujer –Oh, bueno ¿en que me quede? Ha si… Cuando el ser alado llego cerca de un riachuelo encontró a una de nuestros antepasados aseándose y con delicadeza la llamo, esta apenas pudo escuchar la tenue voz que pedía ayuda, pero no tardo en percatarse que en la orilla del pequeño arrollo se encontraba un ser que nunca pensó vería en esas condiciones, rápido corrió en su ayuda, ha decir verdad la mujer se imaginó que su estado era a causa de la gran guerra que se estaba llevando para decidir el destino del reino y también supuso que por las condiciones de ese ser el resultado no iba a ser bueno, pero como todo ser alado que puede sentir la preocupación en otras personas la tranquilizo diciendo que tal vez la guerra estaba perdida pero que la batalla continuaría "aun hay esperanza…" y entrego con toda fe tan apreciado objeto a nuestro antepasado explicándole que lo que tenia en manos ahora, era una oportunidad más de acabar con las tinieblas del reino, que tal vez a ella no le tocaría presenciar el momento de la salvación, pues confesó que ni siquiera su raza conocía el momento exacto ya que aquellos dioses que solo hacen su presencia cada 1500 años lo habían entregado a ellos como ultima esperanza 1000 años atrás. Así fue que pidió ha su familia cuidara de el hasta que el momento indicado llegara, dejando toda esperanza en nuestras manos…- la mujer suspiro y con delicadeza envolvió a la criatura que parecía estar atenta al relato, pues la noche era mas helada que lo acostumbrada –Hay algo que No me queda claro- dijo un hombre –Si ese objeto estuvo al cuidado de los alados por mil años desde la ultima vez que aparecieron los dioses y nuestra familia acuidado de el durante 500 años, si mis cálculos no me fallan… este debe de ser el año en que los dioses aparecerán y aun no hay señales de ellos- la mujer lo miro con interés y contesto –Te equivocas los dioses ya hicieron presencia esta noche… gracias a ellos nadie fue testigo del nacimiento de la ultima esperanza, tal vez no pudimos verlos pero su esencia estuvo con nosotros- -Disculpe…- interrumpió el otro hombre –Pero ¿que paso con aquel ser alado que entrego a nuestro antepasado tan valioso objeto?- -Pues, murió…- contesto la mujer pausadamente y continuo hablando –Cuando el objeto fue entregado y nuestro antepasado comprendió lo que debía hacer, aquel ser alado pudo sentir que su misión estaba completa y como sus heridas eran muy graves no tardo mucho en fallecer así como todos los seres alados que alguna vez existieron, pero hay algo que debo remarcar… antes de que aquel maravilloso ser quedara dormido para siempre logro murmurar a nuestro antepasado algo, aquello no fue nada más que el nombre de nuestra salvación "su nombre es Ceres… por favor te lo encargo"- Entonces uno de los hombres se puso de pie y se dirigió lentamente hacia la mujer y la creatura –Entonces tu nombre es Ceres…-_

_Después__ de todo lo revelado esa noche el tiempo paso muy rápido y Ceres creció en un ambiente calido gracias a las personas que siempre cuidaban de ella pero como todo ser que habitara en el reino gobernado por un demonio debía acatar todas las reglas y trabajar para el y a veces hasta ser maltratada por algún demonio._

_Pero en secreto ella sabía cual era su destino, a decir verdad en cuanto tubo uso de razón o por lo menos eso creían esas 3 personas que habían cuidado de ella con tanto esmero por ya casi 23 años, le confesaron su procedencia "Tal vez no es necesario que te lo digamos pero tu eres un legado que fue entregado a nuestra familia hace 500 años…" aun recuerda las palabras de su querida abuela, bueno es que ella así se había acostumbrado a llamarle. Pero la verdad era que sabía de todo eso mucho antes de haber nacido, ya sabía cual sería su destino y lo enfrentaría con valentía, y a pesar de un destino tan marcado que le esperaría, como todo ser con alas le gustaba surcar el cielo, sentir el viento golpear contra su cara, aunque no podía hacerlo con libertad pro eso todos los días escondía sus alas, pues era una habilidad que solo un ser de su clase poseía, las alas eran creadas a partir de su espíritu y aparecían solo cuando ellos lo deseaban, así que todas las noches a escondidas tomaba un vuelo por el reino, claro cuidando de no ser vista por algún demonio, pero el momento estaba muy cerca y así fue como una noche tomo la decisión de volar cerca del castillo de aquel que reinaba, si tenía suerte el se percataría de su presencia y comenzaría a suponer y a decir verdad eso era lo que quería._

_Esa noche surco por los cielos mas lento de lo acostumbrado, cuando comenzó a volar cerca de el jardín (por lo menos eso parecía) del castillo la luna estaba a mitad de aquel cielo obscuro dando el efecto de ser mas grande y por lo tanto dirigiendo su resplandor pareciera apropósito a aquel ser con alas, revelando así, más características sobre su identidad. Después de unos cuantos minutos de volar alrededor de el castillo se detuvo, pues, como lo suponía el ahora la estaba observando, a pesar de la distancia ella pudo sentir el ritmo de los latidos del corazón de aquel demonio, y lentamente lo encaro… ninguno de los dos dijo alguna palabra solo se quedaron quietos mirando con seriedad el uno al otro y luego de ese momento perturbador ella, sonrío y sin temor alguno se dio la media vuelta y comenzó su viaje a casa, estaba comprobado el aun tenía un poco de bondad en su corazón. _

_El destino, ya estaba decidido la única salida para librar a este reino de aquel temible demonio, no era aniquilándolo si no convirtiendo toda esa maldad en algo bueno, si, eso haría, ella lo purificaría…Entonces murmuro su nombre –Ceres- y con ayuda del viento este logro llegar a los oídos del temible demonio. –Con que tu nombre es Ceres, muy bien…- sonrío el demonio y regreso a sus aposentos._

-Y ¿es así como termina tu historia?- Se dijo a si mismo Neon, después de esto cerro con cuidado aquel preciado libro y lo guardo junto con sus escritos en un mismo cajón, el cual cerro con llave asegurándose de guardarla en uno de sus bolsillos, mientras hacía esto fue interrumpido por un pequeño golpeteo en la puerta –Adelante- contesto, era una de las mucamas –Señor, CieloAzul ha llegado- -Muy bien, hágala pasar al salón enseguida me dirijo- Todo había comenzado, su única oportunidad por verla de nuevo, estaba cerca.

-Ceres, te quiero de vuelta…- murmuro para si mismo mientras contemplaba el centro de la plaza principal donde yacía una estatua de una mujer con alas que despedía un aura de inocencia.

FIN de acto 1

Notas de autora.

Ok. Aquí esta, al fin el primer capitulo, espero le entiendan y ya saben dejen comentarios n.n pero debo decirles algo es la primera que escribo así que no sean tan duros conmigo ok?.

Bueno espero con ansias n.n, sus respuestas ya saben solo No me coman xD


End file.
